The invention relates generally to machinery for handling packages, in particular capsules, for example hard gelatin capsules for holding pharmaceuticals and the like. Still more particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus for handling hard gelatin capsules which separates properly filled and closed capsules from defective capsules or from partially completed capsules, i.e. capsule bottoms only which may or may not be filled with the powder contents.
When hard gelatin capsules or the like are filled with powder it may happen that some of the capsule bottoms are not provided with a top after filling. Furthermore, during the telescoping of the top and bottom portions, one may be slit open by the other. Usually, it is the wall of the bottom half of the capsule which is slit by the application of the top half. In order to select from all the capsules produced only those which are neither defective, i.e. slitted, nor lack the top of a capsule, it is necessary to separate out the unacceptable capsules. This includes both the slitted capsules as well as the filled but open capsule bottoms. In known machinery, it has been necessary heretofore to station an operator for manually removing from the stream of capsules those which had the above-described defects. Such manual sorting is expensive and is physically demanding. Furthermore, the efficacy of selection is gradually reduced when an operator performs this function for an extended period of time.